Light assemblies for vehicles, such as for overhead lamps and the like, typically employ a housing mounted to the vehicle. A variety of lamps, such as bulbs, lamp sockets, and switching components are typically mounted within the housing. The light assembly also typically includes a trim bezel which can include lenses, diffusers and the like.
The housing and socket of such assemblies are typically first installed in a vehicle component, such as a headliner or an instrument panel. An associated wiring harness is then attached to the light assembly. Subsequently, the vehicle component mounted to the vehicle and an interconnecting wiring harness in the vehicle is connected to one or more of the harnesses associated with the vehicle component. The wiring harness typically includes a bundle of wires having connectors at opposite ends for coupling the lamp housing to the vehicle electrical system as the vehicle component is installed. It would be advantageous if there could be developed an improved modular light assembly for a vehicle.